We are studying a) tissue-specific neuropeptide expression, b) mechanisms of neuropeptide biosynthesis and secretion, and c) neuropeptide interactions with their receptors in the developing and mature neuroendocrine system, and are attempting to understand the structural features of peptides and proteins that confer molecular specificity on these three processes.